


Пять раз, когда Мерлин был самым ужасным слугой (и один раз, когда не был)

by TaiD



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: M/M, Юмор, арлин, преслэш, романс
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-10
Updated: 2010-06-10
Packaged: 2017-10-10 01:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaiD/pseuds/TaiD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Артур, наконец, понимает, почему Мерлин просто не может быть хорошим слугой</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пять раз, когда Мерлин был самым ужасным слугой (и один раз, когда не был)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Five Times Merlin was the Worst Manservant Ever (and One Time He Wasn't)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/1031) by Kerryblaze. 



> Бета: algine
> 
> Разрешение на перевод: получено
> 
> Примечание: переведено для на Мерлин-Сикрет-Санту для Nataliny

** _I. Ванна принца_ **

– Мерлин!

Артуру пришлось крикнуть еще дважды, прежде чем запыхавшийся Мерлин, наконец, не соизволил появиться, всем видом выражая нечто среднее между озабоченностью и досадой.

– Что случилось?

Артур свирепо уставился на него, опустил пальцы в ванну и поплескал ими в воде, разбрызгивая ее во все стороны.

– И как, по-твоему, я должен принимать ванну?

Мерлин окинул Артура насмешливым взглядом:

– Перед мытьем принято раздеваться.

– Я не про… – Артур глубоко втянул воздух и шумно выдохнул, пытаясь успокоиться, – а еще принято мыться теплой водой, а не холодной.

– И поэтому ты собираешься мыться одетым?

– С чего тебя так волнует, что я не раздет?

Мерлин слегка покраснел.

– Я лишь выполняю свои обязанности и стараюсь помочь тебе помыться.

– Лучше бы ты следил, чтобы вода в ванне была теплой.

– Она была теплой час назад, когда ты приказал ее подготовить. Я что, виноват, если тебя так долго не было?

Артур зарычал в отчаянии:

– Мерлин, ну почему ты всегда наглеешь?

– Я не наглею. Я уточняю.

– Ты должен предвидеть мои потребности и подстраиваться под мое расписание - в этом и состоит твоя работа!

– Предполагается, что я умею читать мысли? Не думаю, что королю понравились бы такие способности.

– Ох, просто заткнись и долей горячей воды! А я разденусь, если ты от этого станешь быстрее работать!

Мерлин молча закатил глаза.

У него ушло полчаса на то, чтобы заново подготовить ванну.

Все это время Артур сидел голышом у камина.

 

** _2\. Меч принца_ **

– Мерлин!

Мерлин подскочил к нему:

– Что случилось?..

– Это что такое? – спросил Артур, протягивая ему свой меч.

– Ваш меч, сир.

– Я это знаю, Мерлин! Но не уверен, что знаешь ты!

– Это определенно твой меч. Точно, твой.

– Если это мой меч, почему он такой тусклый и тупой?

– Ну… потому что он не отполирован и не наточен?

– И почему он не отполирован и не наточен?

– Потому что ты не приказывал это сделать.

Несколько мгновений Артур молча пялился на Мерлина, искренне изумляясь, каким же идиотом – или нахалом? – тот может быть. Мерлин улыбался в ответ самой дурацкой из всех своих улыбок. Артур остановился на идиоте и вздохнул:

– Когда ты, наконец, поймешь, что это постоянная обязанность? Ты должен делать это всегда. Неужели я должен напоминать тебе после каждой тренировки?

– Я все сделаю после…

– Мерлин, мой меч мне очень дорог. Поэтому ты позаботишься о нем прямо сейчас.

– Я попрошу кого-нибудь из слуг им заняться. Ты до этого приказал мне…

– Нет! Уход за моим мечом важнее всего остального. Ты единственный, кто умеет его полировать, как мне нравится… ты чего лыбишься, идиот? Не можешь даже… – тут до Артура дошла двусмысленность предыдущей фразы. Он закрыл рот и после короткой паузы процедил сквозь зубы: – Просто возьми меч… просто… просто сделай свою работу и не заставляй меня повторять!

Ухмылка Мерлина перешла все разумные границы.

– Если меч так важен, почему ты сам его не полируешь?

Несмотря на раздражение, Артур не сдержал смешок. Он покачал головой, удивляясь, как Мерлину удается так быстро изменить его настроение и заставить забыть о привычном высокомерии.

Артур поднял меч и ухмыльнулся под стать Мерлину и даже еще нахальнее. Крепко держа его перед собой на уровне пояса, принц ответил:

– Потому что мне нравится смотреть, как _ты_ его полируешь.

 

** _3\. Кровь принца_ **

\- Мерлин!

Артур раздраженно пнул ни в чем не повинный стул. Стул отъехал на пару метров и с грохотом опрокинулся.

Артуру срочно нужен Мерлин – неважно, что для этого нет никакой видимой причины, - но Мерлин не может прийти. Он лежит у себя в коморке и мучается от отравления. Ох уж этот Мерлин… что за чертов идиот! В который раз умудрился показать себя худшим слугой из всех, с чего-то вдруг решив, что Артуру нужна его помощь! Все в Камелоте, кроме него, давно знают, что Артур может услышать свист летящей стрелы еще за пятьдесят метров, а о быстрой реакции принца давно ходят легенды. И Артур уже успел уклониться от стрелы, когда Мерлин вдруг прыгнул перед ним, прикрывая собою, и стрела вонзилась ему в плечо.

И вот теперь Артуру приходится терпеть нового слугу, который, конечно, исполнительней, чем Мерлин, но вовсе не такой забавный. Стоило Артуру высказаться, что ему не нравится, как застелена постель – и новый слуга залился слезами.  Хотя, признаться, застелено было гораздо лучше, чем обычно это делает Мерлин – который часто вообще не расправляет белье. Но новый слуга не смотрел на него так дерзко, как Мерлин, и не сыпал в ответ остроумными шутками, к которым так привык принц.

Артур скрестил руки на груди и стиснул зубы. Он старался не думать о Мерлине, которого нет всего одну ночь, и, тем более, не думать о том, что будет, если Мерлин уйдет навсегда.

Чувствуя себя совершенно несчастным, принц заметался по комнате в поисках, чего бы еще пнуть. Вдруг дверь распахнулась и в комнату влетела взволнованная Моргана, а за ней – такая же обеспокоенная Гвен.

– Артур, ты нужен Гаюсу, – выпалила Моргана, – он выяснил, что яд магический и был рассчитан на тебя, но не понимает, почему яд подействовал на Мерлина. Мерлин может не пережить эту ночь... если только… Гаюс думает, что в лекарство надо добавить каплю твоей крови.

Последние слова она произнесла неуверенно, будто сомневалась, что Артур на такое пойдет. Но у Артура сомнений не возникло. Он мгновенно все понял и, расталкивая девушек, бросился в комнату Мерлина, не переставая удивляться по дороге, как он умудрился родиться в мире, где наследному принцу Камелота приходится бежать заполночь через весь замок к своему слуге, а не наоборот.

 

** _4\. Имидж принца  _ **

– Мерлин!

– Незачем так орать, Артур. Я прямо за тобой.

Король повернул голову в их сторону, но не удостоил Мерлина взглядом. Он раздраженно уставился на Артура, призывая сына, наконец, указать Мерлину четкие границы в отношениях между хозяином и слугой, особенно в присутствии королевских особ.

Избегая встречаться взглядом с Мерлином, Артур обернулся к стражникам. Он кивнул им, чтобы они подошли.

– Одна ночь в темнице должна научить тебя, как подобает разговаривать с Принцем Камелота.

Мерлин, не сопротивляясь, позволил страже увести себя, и эта покорность заставила Артура почувствовать себя виноватым. И вечером, после пира, прихватив еду и одеяло, он спустился в темницу к Мерлину.

– Ты действительно самый дурацкий слуга, какой только может быть, – первым делом заявил принц, отпирая дверь и входя в камеру.

– Прости, – ответил Мерлин, – мне не следовало…

Артур отмахнулся:

– Думаю, это тебе понравится больше, чем колодки.

Он поставил поднос с едой и кувшин с водой на скамью. Мерлин потянулся, оторвал пару виноградинок и, отправив одну в рот, посмотрел на Артура с благодарностью и пошутил:

– Да уж, лучше съесть эти фрукты здесь и с тобой, чем потом меня ими забросают.

Артур заметил это «с тобой» и снова испытал приступ вины за то, что наказал Мерлина, чтобы угодить отцу. Пытаясь скрыть смущение, он схватил яблоко и откусил, а, прожевав, выпрямился, стараясь выглядеть серьезно и внушительно.

– Мерлин, я знаю, бывают времена, когда ты и я… не соблюдаем общепринятые правила, установленные для хозяина и слуги… и, в общем, я даже не сильно возражаю. Но в присутствии моего отца ты мог хотя бы попытаться поддерживать определенный уровень, подобающий слуге.

Мерлин кивнул:

– Я постараюсь.

– Полагаю, это лучшее, что я могу сделать для тебя. – Артур развернул одеяло и положил его на скамью. Он улыбнулся Мерлину и, выйдя, запер за собой дверь. И уже с той стороны добавил: – Меня это не радует, но… – он замолчал на мгновенье. Ему не понравилось то, что он собирался сказать вначале, потому что это было слишком похоже на слова отца, – …я не разделяю всех отцовских убеждений, но, тем не менее, он тут король.

– Я знаю, Артур.

Артур постоял у решетки, глядя, как Мерлин разостлал одеяло, взял поднос с едой и сел на пол. Удивительно, что Мерлин при этом выглядел так, будто сам решил переночевать в темнице. Артур не мог решить, то ли его слуга невероятно тупой, то ли невероятно гордый.

– С тобой все в порядке? – спросил Артур.

– Да, все хорошо, – ответил Мерлин небрежно, – грех жаловаться. И будет время подумать.

– Тебе не помешает.

Мерлин только насмешливо фыркнул ему вслед.

 

** _5\. Сердце принца_ **

– Мерлин!

Артур сжал коленями лошадиные бока и поскакал сквозь густые заросли, пытаясь догнать Мерлина, чья лошадь внезапно понеслась, закусив удила.

– Не отпускай поводья! – закричал Артур, когда она вдруг остановилась, дико взбрыкивая.

Мерлин смог удержаться в седле всего лишь несколько секунд, потом рухнул на землю, а лошадь скрылась среди деревьев. Артур спешился и подбежал к неподвижному, замершему в странной позе, телу.

Пожалуйста, нет… только не сломанная шея!

– Мерлин… – Артур схватил Мерлин за плечо и легонько сжал, боясь трясти, – Мерлин… – он положил руку на спину юноши и с громадным облегчением почувствовал, как она поднимается и опадает. – Ну же, Мерлин, очнись!

Мерлин дернулся и застонал. У Артура отлегло от сердца.

– Ты можешь двигаться? – спросил он, мягко кладя руку ему на поясницу.

– Думаю да, – Мерлин повернул к Артуру перекошенное от боли лицо, – кажется, рука сломана.

– Рука – это пустяк. Ты бы видел свое лицо… оно еще ужаснее, чем обычно.

– Чертовы ветки! – с чувством произнес Мерлин.

Артура передернуло – он-то знал, с какой силой ветки могут хлестать по лицу.

– Я скоро вернусь, – сказал Артур, поднимаясь. Он подбежал к своей лошади и порылся в седельной сумке в поисках запасной рубашки, которую он тут же порвал в лоскуты. Захватив еще склянку с целебной мазью, он вернулся к Мерлину и наложил на его руку импровизированную повязку.

– Ты можешь встать?

Мерлин кивнул и, держась за Артура здоровой рукой, поднялся на ноги.

– Думаю, это была змея.

– Что?..

– Лошадь испугалась змеи.

Артур снял перчатки и открыл баночку с мазью.

– Дай-ка я смажу самые серьезные царапины, станет легче.

Он поддел немного мази на кончик пальца и в нерешительности остановился. Он стоял так близко к Мерлину, что мог видеть игру света в радужке его синих глаз. Артур сглотнул, вдруг ощутив неловкость, смущение и много других чувств, которые принц не должен испытывать в присутствии обычного слуги.

Он стал накладывать мазь на особенно глубокие ссадины у бровей и так увлекся, что не заметил, как пристально Мерлин уставился на него, пока тот не заурчал от удовольствия.

– Спасибо, – сказал Мерлин, глядя принцу прямо в глаза.

– Пожалуйста, – Артур снова сглотнул, в горле пересохло, – ты… вообще-то ты должен делать это для меня, а не наоборот.

– Прости. Я действительно самый ужасный слуга из всех, да?..

Артуру ужасно захотелось, чтобы его голос прозвучал язвительно и чтобы удалось скрыть правду: его сердце на миг остановилось, и весь мир распался на части за те несколько мгновений, когда ему казалось, что Мерлин мертв. Но получилось только мягко и нежно:

– Да, Мерлин, действительно.

 

** _6\. Потребности принца _ **

– Мерлин!

Мерлин опустил одеяло, которое держал в руках, и обернулся.

Артур укоризненно покачал головой:

– Я же просил тебя не ходить за мной.

– Но я все равно пошел. – Мерлин расправил плечи и упрямо вздернул подбородок, готовясь отстаивать свое решение независимо от того, что скажет Артур.

– Здесь слишком опасно. Мы можем попасть в засаду в любой момент.

– Но другие слуги здесь.

– Их…

– Их жизни стоят меньше, чем моя?

– Нет, я не то хотел… – возбуждение битвы, которое все последние дни бурлило в крови Артура, внезапно схлынуло. Он учуял запах еды, и желудок немедленно отозвался голодным урчанием. – Ты готовишь мясо?

– Да, – ответил Мерлин и подошел.

Он помог Артур снять доспехи, действуя умело и ловко. Без брони принц почувствовал себя неуютно. Он таскал их на себе, не снимая, два последних дня. Доспехи надежно защищали его в бою, и, сняв их, принц ощутил себя голым и очень уязвимым.

Мерлин положил руки Артуру между лопаток и стал легонько разминать усталую спину.

– Ты в порядке?

– Да… разумеется, я в порядке.

– Я приготовил для тебя чистую одежду, она на постели, – Мерлин отвернулся, давая Артуру возможность переодеться.

Одежда была сухой, пахла чистотой и свежестью и приятно льнула к его усталому телу. Принц почувствовал себя чуточку лучше.

Мерлин кивнул на стул, покрытый таким же мехом, как в комнате Артура.

– Садись, – он переложил мясо из котелка в миску и подал Артуру, – сначала поешь, а потом я обработаю твои раны.

Мясо было вкусное, почти такое же, как готовили в замке.

– Ты сам это приготовил?

– Да, – ответил Мерлин, наливая воду в кубок, – съедобно?

– Весьма, – похвалил Артур, зачерпывая похлебку полной ложкой и глотая почти не жуя. Мерлин скрылся за пологом палатки, забрав доспехи. Артур ел и пил, слушая вполуха, как он учит другого слугу правильно ухаживать за доспехами принца.

Когда Мерлин вернулся, принц послал его обратно, вручая котелок с едой и наказав передать его солдатам, стоящим на страже.

Пока Мерлин отсутствовал, Артур лениво обдумывал, почему в палатке так тепло и уютно, хотя снаружи холод и промозглая слякоть? Одной свечи явно недостаточно, чтобы согреть целую палатку. Он отбросил эти мысли, когда Мерлин вернулся и стал обрабатывать его раны.

Будто совершая какой-то ритуал, Мерлин брал сначала одну руку, затем другую, обтирал их влажной тканью, смывая грязь и кровь, и осторожно возвращал их обратно на подлокотник.  Мерлин развернул влажную ткань и, держа ее на обеих руках, приложил к лицу Артура, обхватывая его мягким, чувственным движением.

Мерлин нежно провел большим пальцем по его щеке, и принц задержал дыхание, почти ожидая, что его сейчас поцелуют. Такое уютное и душевное мгновение, казалось, просто обязано закончиться поцелуем.

Но ничего не произошло. И Артур попытался обмануть себя, будто не испытал ужасного разочарования.

– Дай мне знать, если я сделаю больно, – сказал Мерлин и стал наносить мазь на открытые раны.

Мазь пахла лавандой и мятой. Сначала она немного жгла, но потом кожа будто онемела.

Снаружи палатки, в лагере, было тихо. Битва была выиграна, но победу не праздновали. Они защитили Камелот, но умерших в бою было больше, чем выживших. Артур мысленно перечислил всех павших рыцарей, стараясь вспомнить имена их матерей и отцов, жен и детей.

Встав у него за спиной, Мерлин положил руки ему на плечи и стал разминать его мускулы, сначала мягко, затем все сильнее, вызывая у Артура стон удовольствия. Принц позволил себе расслабиться и уронил голову на грудь. Было немного больно и одновременно невероятно хорошо. Хотелось, чтобы это длилось вечно.

– Тебе не больно? – спросил Мерлин.

– Нет, – ответил Артур. Он хотел покачать головой, но на это не было сил, – именно то, что мне нужно. У тебя хорошо получается.

– Или ты совсем не в себе или я брежу, потому что ты, кажется, только что меня похвалил.

– Ну… полагаю… это все твое… слабоумие.

Руки Мерлина исчезли, и принц услышал звук взбиваемой подушки.

– Давай, Артур, ложись, – Мерлин легонько потянул принца за руку, пока тот не встал, и направил его к постели. Артур не спорил – не мог спорить, даже если б захотел. Им овладела страшная усталость. Он вытянулся на постели, закрыл глаза и позволил своему уставшему телу расслабиться и сбросить накопившееся напряжение.

Мерлин укрыл его одеялом.

– Удобно?

– М-м-м…

Его снова охватило предчувствие поцелуя, но надежда развеялась, когда Мерлин улегся на пол у его постели.

– Я всю ночь буду рядом. Разбуди, если что-нибудь понадобится.

– Почему мне стало казаться, что ты мог бы быть отличным слугой, если б захотел?

Мерлин согласно хмыкнул.

– И я все еще сержусь на тебя. Ты ослушался моего приказа не приходить.

– Простите, сир, – сказал Мерлин и после паузы добавил: – Я просто подумал, что тебе может понадобиться… – и принц мысленно произнес то же, что Мерлин сказал вслух: – …друг.

И тогда Артуру стало совершенно ясно.

Мерлин не может быть хорошим слугой. Потому что он вообще не слуга.


End file.
